


Family Tradition

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Worship, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fivesome, Group Sex, Incest, Large Cock, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Cory and Topanga decide to finally reveal the true Matthews family tradition to Auggie and Riley with the help of their Uncle Josh.
Relationships: August "Auggie" Matthews/Topanga Lawrence-Matthews, Cory Matthews/Riley Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Family Tradition

The children of Cory and Topanga were completely confused by the actions of their parents Christmas Eve. They were used to the normal tradition of getting into their pyjamas and cuddling up as a foursome on the couch and watching carol’s until bedtime for each of them. It was a special memory for all four of them with Auggie normally cuddled up to his mother while Riley got her father’s arms wrapped around her. It was perfect.

However, this was going differently than normal and they were confused.

First on what was normally a night for just the four of them, including having Maya banned when she would normally appear for everything. Tonight however, there was a fifth member of the Matthew family with them. Auggie and Riley’s Uncle Joshua. He had even came with a pair of Christmas themed pyjamas to fit the theme of the night. While they loved having him around, Riley and Auggie thought this was just for the four of them and wasn’t quite sure about the looks that Josh seemed to be sharing with their parents. It was like they had planned something and the younger two just didn’t know.

They were unaware of how right they were, and it wasn’t until the pair of them went to change into their pyjama pants that the plan of the oldest three began to take form. With a nod to Josh as the meal began so that the young man could get ready himself, Cory and Topanga sent off their children to change before grinning and beginning to count. The trio of adults giving the young teen and pre-teen just enough time to have began getting changed.

Then they headed upstairs, ready to interrupt their children.

Unbeknownst to Riley and Auggie, the pyjamas and carol tradition wasn’t the true tradition of the Matthew’s family at Christmas time. Instead there was one that their parents had been hoping to finally bring the children into for a while now. Ever since Riley had taken her first steps into becoming a woman. They just had to wait on Auggie, and at the ripe age of twelve, they finally believed their son to be ready for the true tradition.

In a move that would shock their children, instead of Cory and Topanga going for their same gender child, this year they decided to swap it up in hopes that it would hint their children into what they were planning for the night. Topanga being the first to reach Auggie’s bedroom with a grin on the woman’s face. The woman having dreamt of this night since the boy’s twelfth birthday and the agreement of Cory that it was time for the tradition to continue.

She was finally going to enjoy the pleasure that the boy she created inside of her could bring her. A pleasure every Matthew’s mother had enjoyed for generations. While she had been shocked about the tradition when she first learnt about it from her mother-in-law and Cory, Topanga quickly grew on the idea and the feelings that stemmed from it. Despite every law she knew that she was breaking, the woman couldn’t think of anything more special that she could give her children.

Then herself.

It was this that had her skipping the knocking on the door and just reach down to open her twelve-year-old son’s door and began to open it. The woman hoping that him being ‘married’ since he was young to that Ava girl would give her son the needed knowledge to pleasure a girl and not just get himself off. She didn’t need another Shawn in her life.

The woman almost moaned when she opened the door to find the sight of Auggie bent over, removing the boxer shorts he had been lounging in all day. The boy having already removed his shirt, thus she was treated to the view of the twelve-year-old boy’s pale skinned bubble butt. She somewhat wished that he was turned around so she could see the goods that she hoped would be inside of her soon enough but this view still had her going. It was a view that had the woman licking her lips and enjoying the view as she watched Auggie kick them off and walk butt naked towards his chest of drawers to get out a pair of comfortable boxer briefs. 

Chuckling a little when she saw they were his christmas themed ones they brought him last year, with a elves style pattern. She wasn’t entirely sure why he was changing his underwear but she didn’t mind one bit since it was giving her the view of his cute butt. Topanga waited until her son had finished pulling on his boxer briefs and had covered up that perfectly bubble butt that only made the curly black haired twelve-year-old boy cuter before she finally let him know that she was in the room. 

“Aw did you have to cover up, baby boy?” Topanga purred, with the woman wishing that the boy was still naked completely naked for her to enjoy but she knew she had to wait.

“MOM!” Auggie yelped, the curly haired boy jumping from the sound of his mother’s voice. Turning around, glad that he was covered up in the front since he wasn’t sure about his mother seeing his growing cock. Unaware of what was to come.

“Yes sweetie?” Topanga purred, knowing that she was making her son awkward from the blush creeping on his cheeks.

Whining a little, Auggie tried to cover up his chest with one arm and his young tiny bulge with his other hand. “I-I’m changing mom!”

“Oh I know… your father and I thought we should come and help you and your sister…” Topanga purred, moving closer to the underwear clad twelve-year-old as she heard the yelp and cry of ‘Daddy!’ coming from her daughter's bedroom.

“W-What do you mean that you should come and help us… we d-don’t need help picking out our outfits…” Auggie blushed.

Topanga crossed the room towards her adorable young son, kneeling down and running her fingers around the hem of his tight boxer briefs. Loving that they were able to show off his assets, hugging the boy’s small but impressive cock through the fabric. She was so hungry that the woman felt like throwing him on the bed and straddling Auggie’s cock. However, Cory would punish her for that. 

Though thinking about it, that didn’t sound half bad.

Auggie found himself unable to move or speak as his mother’s fingers brushed against his bare skin, so close to his cock that the boy could have sworn she was trying to touch it. Shivering as she continued to feel up his body, the younger boy fought back a moan. His eyes quickly becoming glued to Topanga’s body once he took in her state of dress. 

She wore a simple red bra with transparent red lace cover leading all the way down her body to halfway down Topanga’s ass. It was an ass able to make both Matthews men drool as they watched it wiggle down the hallway not five minutes ago. Topanga kept in good shape and was a shapely woman with large breasts and a nicely rounded ass able to make boys of all ages drool with the slightest of jiggles. The lace was showing off her curved figure and large breasts, still firm for her age. She was sexy in the young pre-teen’s mind, licking his lips at his mother’s almost naked body. Until looking further down and almost dying of shock.

“You are really beginning to mature Auggie… Ava’s a lucky girl…” Topanga grinned, as her fingers came into contact with the edge of his bulge.

“Mo-mommy… you’re not wearing panites.” Auggie breathed, “I can see your… your…”

“Mommy must have forgot. Does my baby boy like seeing it?” Topanga responded, moving herself into a position that revealed all to her pre-teen son.

Auggie almost nutted in his underwear. “Why are you showing it to me…? That’s a dirty place, right?”

“Of course not, it’s a beautiful place and I like my beautiful son being able to see it…” Topanga grinned, as she rubbed his young body. Knowing that she was getting him interested and loving it. After waiting for an answer that would never come, Topanga cupped Auggie’s cheek and brought him closer to her. 

Feeling the boy’s warm breath on her lips before pressing them together, coming together for a soft grown up kiss with Auggie. At the same time, in the room next door, her husband and daughter were coming together for their own passionate kiss with Cory able to experience the skill she had learnt from Lucas and Maya.

Instantly the boy melted. Allowing his own mother to kiss him deeply, hold him there as his body turned into a puddle on the floor. When Topanga’s skilled tongue swiped against his soft lips, Auggie could do nothing but part his lips and accept the tongue inside. Feeling it slide into his mouth and claim its territory, exploring while trying to encircle his tongue and spark some fight from her petite son. But Auggie didn’t kiss back. He was too nervous. But this did work on Topanga’s favour as the woman was able to wrap her fingers around the boy’s bulge and lightly stroke its length as she made out with Auggie. Dominating his mouth and tasting the boy’s sweetness, sucking away his innocence like a lust vampire.

Sheepishly Auggie moaned around her lips, crying out once their lips broke. He gasped, taking in a deep gulp of air. Recoiling back a few steps but the hand refused to release his cock. Not that Auggie wanted it to let go. 

“Mommy…” He gasped, pleasure filling his mind. 

Smirking, Topanga decided to go against her husband a little and their agreement. She couldn’t wait, she needed to see more of her beautiful young son’s body. His adorable cute bubble butt just wasn’t enough for her. Thus despite said boy’s protests, she fingered the waistband of his elf themed boxer briefs and began lowering them down. Revealing his just beginning to grow hair pubic region and his young thin member.

Something that was just as cute as him.

Unable to stop herself, the woman quickly leaned in and almost french kissed the slightly darker pink mushroom head of the young circumcised cock. Earning a moaned out: “M-Mommmyyyy!”

“Mmm, I love when you call me mommy,” Topanga licked around the ridge of his cock. The object of her desire. “So will yo-”

“Topanga.” A voice cut in from the doorway, with Cory standing there hissing to his wife. Behind him was Riley in all her naked glory, trying to hide behind the man to cover up her nudity. It was an adorable and hot sight nonetheless. Her father was one thing, she didn’t know about her little brother seeing her naked.

Blushing, Topanga could only stutter out a: “S-Sorry… I couldn’t resist…”

“For five minutes? Just get him to the living room!” Cory said, “I’m struggling not to finger our daughter but you don’t see me eating her out!”

“Y-You did kiss me down there though…” Riley admitted. The seventeen-year-old girl unable to believe that her father just kissed her down there as her mother struggled not to suck the cock of her little brother.

“Mm…” Storming past her husband, the woman dragged a hopping Auggie behind who was trying to pull up his boxer briefs but struggled at their pace. She didn’t stop until standing just outside the living room where she could see Josh lounging on the couch watching some christmas movie, both arms thrown over the back of the couch. Showing off his magnificent biceps to the whole family. Sometimes she had to wonder why she didn’t pounce Josh long ago. 

An idea forming in her mind that she should convince Cory to let them invite Josh to their next date night for a little threesome. If he could invite Shawn, then she could invite his little brother.

“Go sit with your Uncle.” She demanded, with Auggie and Riley rushing over to the couch and the shirtless twenty-two year old man. Riley giving her Uncle a slight glare from their earlier argument over vegan living. Something Cory and Topanga were getting a little annoyed about. They loved Riley having strong opinions, but didn’t want her ruining their chances to have a hunk like Cory’s little brother around.

Despite this, she couldn’t drag her eyes away from him. Josh’s broad shoulders and wide, chiselled pecs with thin hips that curved in all the right ways to make him outright one of the sexiest things to exist. Not to mention his washboard abs, the six-pack deeply engraved into his chest making even Auggie blush as he looked over the stunning body with wide eyes full of awe, wishing he could run his fingers over the sexy muscles. Josh’s nipples were dark brown, completing his tan complexion and overall studly look. Pink wouldn’t work for someone that hot. His arms were thick as grapefruits, with the young boy loving when Josh let him swing from those like monkey bars. Both kids’ eyes were wide overlooking his body, unable to pick between his ripped six-pack or pecs sharp enough to cut glass. Josh simply casting the two a cocky, smug grin and shifting lower on the couch to show off. 

It was Riley who looked lower below the waist. Her eyes had followed Uncle Josh’s V-line down into his Christmas themed boxers where her eyes were met with a bulge almost twice the size of Lucas’ had ever been. Though, even Farkle’s bulge managed to outsize Lucas’s on the average day. A thick tent sticking upright in the fabric of Josh’s boxers had her throat running dry. The cock was trying to escape the leg of his boxers and, upon leaning forward the tiniest bit, Riley found the throbbing chocolate-brown head was poking free.

Auggie, meanwhile, was mesmerised with his body.

“Mmm, told you Josh would be a great addition for the night.” Topanga purred, as she openly checked out her brother-in-law in front of her husband.

“Didn’t I tell you no touchy?”

“Like you don’t want to touch… I see you checking out his abs…” Topanga muttered, so only Cory could hear. The woman wanting to get her husband more into the idea of Josh joining them and being the filling in a Copanga sandwich.

Cory rolled his eyes with a blush on his face before leaving the hall and approaching his family, taking up residence on the reclining chair. It was obvious to him that both kids knew nothing of what was happening, or that Josh knew a thing. Despite his smug expression and raging hard cock that was almost tearing apart those boxers. He was still jealous that his own little brother dwarfed his cock and was so smug about it in his oddly friendly way. 

Looking to his daughter, the man could see her eyes on Josh’s bulge. Maybe she did know he was helping them plan this. 

“So kids… you remember our years tradition, yes?” He asked.

“Carols in PJs?” Auggie questioned, despite having a very big feeling that this wasn’t going to be happening this year. Since no other year had begun with his mother kissing him and his cock.

Topanga sat in the chair closest to Auggie and took her son’s hand, thumb rubbing the back. “Yes. Well, your father and I have kept the family’s real tradition a secret from you for a long time. But you are finally of age, Auggie!”

“F-For?” Auggie and Riley questioned, sharing a look.

“Best night of your life…” Josh smirked, as he remembered his own first christmas tradition. Morgan was a fun gift for the then twelve-year-old.

Riley looked to her naked body, then back at Josh; All the pieces were finally coming together for the young girl as she fully realised why her father chose tonight of all nights to come into her room, stripped her naked and kissed her with so much passion that she could have easily asked ‘Lucas who?’ afterwards. 

The family tradition, was sex.

She blushed as she realised that in the corner of his eye, Josh was staring lustfully at her young tits and eyeing up her bald pussy. At seventeen, Riley had grown into a beautiful young woman with a body to be proud of. Perky breasts that were round and full just like her mother’s in their prime, light pink nipples that drives boys crazy sucking on them, curvy hips giving her an hourglass figure for feeling up. Then there was Riley’s pussy, tight and small with a pink just lighter than her nipples. It was used but not much, though her ass was still untouched. Riley enjoyed tight bras and sports bras to keep her chest tight, teasing boys and girls with her body. But this time it seemed she may have gone too far and was arousing the wrong boys. 

She put the pieces together and knew now that Josh’s cock was hard for her. He was showing off so much of that sexy body for her. And she was naked for him. And Cory. And Topanga. And, finally, at the end she realised, for Auggie. The girl gulping as she looked over all four and began feeling faint about what was going to happen.

Auggie, however, seemed a little confused. His boxer briefs still half pulled up and failing to conceal his cocklet, the young boy raised an eyebrow and looked around at their weird faces. Asking a question without even asking it. “W-What do you mean, Uncle Joshie… what are we going to do?”

Josh was short and simple in his answer. Taking the boy’s hand and, much to Riley’s dismay, putting it on his monster cock. 

“That’s going inside you.” He said to them both, smirking. “Allllll the way, even if it had to go in your tummy,”

He said that last bit in humor due to the boy’s size, but felt tickling Auggie would ruin the moment. 

“But first you’re going inside mommy, baby…” Topanga growled. She may want to take Josh’s cock all the way inside of her, but Auggie’s first sexual experience was hers.

“M-Mom?” Auggie stuttered, nervously.

“While your daddy and uncle fight for Riley.”

“Fight?” Cory asked, looking alert. “But she’s my girl!”

Josh smirked as Auggie stroked his cock absentmindedly, the boy’s eyes on his mother’s spread open pussy. “Yeah big brotha, but… come on, look how much she wants me. Ain’t that right, Riley?”

“I would rather anyone else…” Riley growled, despite her body wanting to jump her stud of an Uncle's naked body.

Cory grinned knew he would get his daughter’s virginity, as the only way Josh would get it was by forcing it in. “Come sit on daddy’s lap…”

The seventeen-year-old girl blushed and looked between the available choices and sighed. Uncle Josh, while a lot hotter. was a pig in her mind, leaving her with no choice but to go with her father and history-teacher Cory. Nervously, the girl walked naked from the couch to his arm chair, with her perky young breasts bouncing slightly as she walked. Something that had all three of the males in the house feeling their cocks twitch. Not that Auggie fully understood why his cock was reacting to his sister like that.

Pulling Riley close, Cory grinded into her ass as his lips attacked her neck. “You’re daddy’s sexy girl,”

Riley wasn’t the only one releasing a moan, with Topanga having crossed the room to join the two younger males on the couch. The woman having striped off enough to make sure both saw something they liked. While she let one hand grope her brother-in-law, Topanga’s eyes were solely on her young pre-teen son, feeling him up as he watched his father and sister beginning to have fun.

“Like watching your daddy and sister?” Topanga questioned, watching the boy nod with a blush. The boy staring a little heavily at his sister’s perky seventeen-year-old breasts.

Auggie and Riley shuddered under their parent’s touches, with Cory and Topanga running their hands over their children’s sensitive areas. The woman removing their son’s boxer briefs making heavy contact with his cock as she dragged them down. While Cory was massaging the lips of Riley’s pink pussy. Sliding along the slit feeling as though he were going to push fingers inside at any moment. 

A sudden dominant growl escaped the man, nipping Riley’s neck. Slamming two fingers knuckle deep into the girl. “You’re not a virgin, are you Riley!?”

“N-No… L-Lucas took it…” Riley moaned out, earning a hiss from her father. The man planning on making Lucas’s last school year, hell for this. “I-I’ve also been with M-M-Maya…”

“If you say Farkle-”

“N-Nah… he’s like his dad. He wants to fuck M-Mom…” Riley blushed, as she looked over at her mother and little brother.

Josh piped up with a lustful hiss, stroking along his meaty cock. It jumped, begging to get free as he watched mother and son, and father with daughter. “Bullshit. I bet she’s taken them both, Cory!”

In retaliation, Cory began to finger fuck Riley’s used pussy hard. Jamming his fingers in and out of her used hole at a pace that made Topanga a little jealous, wishing that Cory would fuck her like that even if just with fingers. Riley was a gasping, moaning mess as the digits scissored her pussy wide open.

Despite this, Riley simply glared at Josh. Wondering why her Uncle had to be such a know-it-all. She didn’t need her father knowing that she had taken Farkle and Lucas inside of her at the same time. It would be worse if he knew about the time Zay joined in and that her and Maya had tried taking three cocks at once in their pussies. While it failed, them moving onto filling each hole made for one of the girls favourite experiences.

They were pulled back into what was happening by the sounds escaping young Auggie.

Auggie threw his head back on the couch, deaf to the argument as Topanga began blowing her boy’s cock. The woman had one hand wrapped around the base aiming it up as her mouth went to town sucking along its thin shaft. Blowing his mind and cock at once, using her tongue to worship Auggie perfectly. Topanga moaned at his sweet taste and boyish moans, turned on heavily. She was dripping on the floor. 

Deciding that Cory and Toapnga had enough time with their children, Josh nearly ripped off his heavily tented boxer shorts to reveal his almost monstrous length cock. Something that he waved in the direction of each of the girls, earning their shocked expressions. “Okay Riles, Topanga, who wants some of this?”

“Well since she’s so used to dick!” Cory roughly slammed a third finger into his daughter, “She can suck on her uncle and make sure she gets it all. That’s, what, six inches?”

“You wish, bro… it’s like, eight… maybe nine!” Josh chuckled. The twenty-two year old man smirking and giving his sister-in-law a quick cock slap to the cheek before heading over to his older brother and niece. “What about yours? Five? Six?”

Cory refused to answer that question, simply pushing Riley’s head down onto Josh’s dick. Surprised by how easily she opened her lips to accept the tip. She started sucking on it without being forced, his best guess being that she was in heaven with his fingers pounding away at her pussy. Unaware that despite her hatred for her uncle, she had been dreaming about Josh’s dick for a long time. Nearly the same length of time as Maya had wanted him, with the girl’s even fingering themselves side by side as they discussed how big Josh’s cock was and how he would fuck their then virgin pussies. She hated that her and Maya had gotten nowhere near the size they thought he would have, instead he was far more drool worthy impressive.

Josh took over with a hand on the back of her head, pushing the young girl back and forth on his massive dick. Its water bottle thick shaft easily making her gag before the tip even touched her throat. Bringing a broader smirk to the man’s face as he forced Riley down on more of his dick. Feeling the entrance to her throat refused to accept anything that big.

“You gotta train your daughter, Topanga!” He grunted, watching as Riley struggled with his length. “Can’t suck to save her life.”

Topanga didn’t respond, the woman too busy sucking the entire length of Auggie’s young three and a half-inch cock. The women hoping that her son would be able to feed her a little of his baby batter.

Riley sighed, humming around the monster as she tried to relax her throat. Looking as though she was an absolute cockslut from the face this caused, but worsening when Josh slowly eased more and more of his cock down her throat. Making her throat bulge out a good deal due to his amazing size. However, the man suddenly pulled out when he noticed Cory aiming his cock to Riley’s hole.

Pausing as well, Topanga kept Auggie buried deep inside her mouth while watching in awe. Waiting for her husband to seal the deal. Take their incestuous virginity. They could consider taking Auggie’s real virginity together later. She couldn’t wait to see Cory’s cock sliding past the beautiful bubble butt ass cheeks she had seen earlier and into the tightness of the twelve-year-old boy.

But for now they could watch as Cory pulled Riley softly down onto the tip of his disappointingly small five and a half-inch cock, his brother literally twice the size give or take a little. Heck, Josh’s thickness made Cory’s cock look like a finger in comparison. Regardless, it was a view to almost milk the boys and girls in that room to hear Riley’s cry of joy as her daddy pushed the tip inside of her for the first time. Inch by inch, Cory’s dick pushed deep inside her tightness. The girl forced to moan around Josh’s monster cock as he refused to pull it out, loving the feeling of her throat vibrating. 

“Oh god…” Auggie moaned, watching as his dad’s cock slide deep inside of his older sister who was sucking on his Uncle’s cock. The twelve-year-old’s mind racing from the shock.

“Would you like to try that?” Topanga asked. She had been sucking on the boy’s smooth sack for a while, rolling his cute marble-shaped balls around with her tongue. “And fuck mommy’s dirty place?”

Moaning as his mom played with his young balls, Auggie could only nod. “Y-Yes Mommy…”

Using one hand to keep her boy’s chest pushed down, Topanga rose up and got onto his lap. Purring to Auggie as she hovered her pussy over his small cock. The lips just touching his tip.

“Fuck mommy.”

As she lowered down and felt the mushroom head of the thin three and a half-inch cock ease into the pussy that birthed it’s owner, Topanga moaned out: “Mmm, fuck mommy Auggie!”


End file.
